


Insolitement vôtre - 17 : Réveil difficile

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, du coup le matin c'est des litres de café pour lui, mon doudou Sith est insomniaque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidious avait tendance à être insomniaque, du coup les matins étaient difficiles pour lui... /Marathon Faradien - Day 26/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 17 : Réveil difficile

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai une pensée pour les victimes de l'attentat de Nice, bien évidemment. Des innocents, qui profitaient simplement d'un feu d'artifice tiré pour la Fête Nationale, et qui ont vu leur vie être détruite par un monstre en l'espace de quelques instants.  
> Puissiez-vous reposer en paix dans la Force.
> 
> /Marathon Faradien - Day 26/  
> J'ai une soudaine motivation pour écrire dans ce recueil xD (C'est surtout ma connerie qui se réveille, oui :x)  
> Je reviens vers ma victime préférée : Darth Sidious himself !

Bip bip bip. Bip bip bip.

Sidious grogna et, d'un coup sec, abattit son poing sur son réveil et le brisa en deux – si si c'est possible, ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir du Côté Obscur. En ce qui concerne le réveil, les Seigneurs Sith n'étaient pas foncièrement différents des individus lambdas. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient hargneux au possible.

Et encore plus lorsque, comme Sidious, ils avaient des tendances insomniaques. Le jeune humain n'avait pas le sommeil facile, et ses nuits étaient de ce fait extrêmement courtes.

Il grogna de nouveau et se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses couvertures pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine. Là, le Saint-Graal : une cafetière pleine. Sidious, les yeux toujours à moitié clos, se jeta dessus comme un homme assoiffé, et se servit quatre tasses d'affilée.

Drôle de tableau que celui d'un Seigneur Sith mal réveillé, les cheveux roux en bataille, et l'esprit encore tellement embrumé par le sommeil qu'il manqua de noyer plusieurs fois son propriétaire dans sa tasse de café.

**Author's Note:**

> Trop longtemps que Sidious n'avait pas été tourné en ridicule, ça m'avait manqué tout ça x'D
> 
> On va dire que c'est en partie basé sur une expérience personnelle ^-^' Je ne me noie pas dans le café (je n'en bois pas d'ailleurs, horreur de ça), mais il me faut une éternité pour émerger de mon état de semi-zombie.
> 
> Vous saviez que la « Sidious Army » vous attend de pied ferme sur Facebook ? ;) Engagez-vous :3


End file.
